How to Rock A Singing Telegram: Alternate Ending
by MusicAngel98
Summary: This is basically how I would've ended How to Rock A Singing Telegram. Spoiler alert: Stevie and Zander sing a duet! I do not own How to Rock or This Is Me from Camp Rock


**I've had this story in my mind since I saw How to Rock a Singing Telegram. This is basically how I would have ended the episode.**

**_Warning: _Lot's of Zevie fluff!**

**Stevie's POV**

I was at this stupid dace with Andy Bartlett. The absolute opposite of who I wanted to come with. Now you may think I wanted to come with Brad, but that was just acting. I didn't want the guy I like to know I like him. Who do I like you might ask. Well, if you must know, I like the one and only Zander Robbins. I was just pretending to like Brad to get Zander jealous.

When he was singing my invitation from Andy, I was secretly hoping he would end up saying it was from him. **(A/N Who else wanted that invitation to be from Zander?) **But here I am, listening to Andy drone on and on about "fartology." Thankfully, Kacey came and bailed me out. She told me that Brad left her to slow dance with Molly. I saw Kevin standing by the punch bowl alone and Zander dancing with some crazed fan-girl.

"Hey look." I said pointing towards Kevin. "Kevin looks lonely." I nudged Kacey with my elbow. "Go ask him to dance."

"I think I will." With that, she walked over to Kevin. They talked for a little while, and then Kevin led her onto the dance floor. Why can't that happen with Zander and I?

I looked over at Zander. He mouthed the words, "Save me." So I decided to both help him out and get my slow dance with him.

I walked over and tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Can I dance with Zander?" I asked nervously. She groaned and nodded, but sent me a death glare.

Zander put his hands on my waist and I snaked my arms around his neck. I felt tingles all through my body. Does that mean I'm in love? The DJ talking interrupted my thoughts. "Okay. We have a karaoke contest going on tonight. Any one is welcome to come up and sing!"

"Molly and Kacey are probably singing." Zander muttered. I nodded. He turned to me. "Maybe you should sing." Didn't see that coming.

"I don't sing." I said plainly.

"You sing back-up for Kacey." He encouraged.

"But that's not real singing."

"Come on." He pleaded. "Why don't we do a duet?"

I sighed. He can get me to do anything. "Fine, but I'm picking the song." He nodded. Then he pulled me by the wrist to the DJ. I told him what song and we grabbed the mics.

"Okay. We got some new comers to the competition. They go by the names of Zander Robbins and Stevie Baskara!" The crowd cheered, even Kacey. Molly just rolled her eyes. "They're gonna be singing 'This Is Me' from Camp Rock."

I suddenly felt like Mitchie, nervous. Zander apparently noticed this and intertwined his fingers in mine to calm me. The music started and I started singing.

**(Zander, **_Stevie, _Together**)**

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_  
_Right inside of me_  
_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_  
_To let you know_  
_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_  
_To feel so in the dark_  
_To dream about a life_  
_Where you're the shining star_  
_Even though it seems_  
_Like it's too far away_  
_I have to believe in myself_  
_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

**You're the voice I hear inside my head****  
****The reason that I'm singing****  
****I need to find you****  
****I gotta find you****You're the missing piece I need****  
****The song inside of me****  
****I need to find you**  
I gotta find you

_This is real, this is me_  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

**You're the voice I hear **_(This is me...__)_**  
****Inside my head****  
****The reason that I'm singing **_(This is me...__)_

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

At the end of the song, we were in the same position as Shane and Mitchie were. There was only one difference. His lips were on mine.

This was the greatest feeling in the world. His tongue traced my bottom lip, looking for admittance. I gave it to him and our tongues battled for dominance. When air became scarce, we pulled away. We leaned our heads together, so our foreheads were touching. This dance ended way better than it had started.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it! R&R please!**


End file.
